All The Years In-between
by iSoft
Summary: Ash Ketchum's friends tried to convince him to give up his dream, but he couldn't not since he made it so far, so he fled back to the Tree of Beggining, now, five years later, the name Ash Ketchum reappears in society, how will his old so-called friends react?
1. Beginning

**Read my profile to see who I am, if this gets 100 views, I will continue this. If not, enjoy the introduction!**

* * *

**Tree ****Of** **Beginning-**

We see two Mews, one in a crystal-clear pond, the other one, with a Blue coloring washing the Pink one's back with a rag. "Alright, Mew you can get up now, I'm done washing you!" The Blue Mew said while holding a bottle of Poke-Clean in one hand and a rag in the other.

"Thanks, Ashie!" Mew chirped happily, shaking the water from her fur and enjoying the feeling of cleanliness.

There were noticeable markings on their tails, the markings beared the colors or the other's fur, both in the shape of a Double-Helix. They were mating Marks, acquired when one Pokémon mates the other, the markings proclaimed that the Pokémon already had a mate.

The Blue-Mew, now identified as Ash Ketchum's stomach growled louder than a Growlithe and he immediately blushed. "Um, Mew, can we get something to eat?" Mew giggled "Sure, Ashie, I'm going to get some berries, you watch over the eggs!" as she floated out the pond

There were two eggs huddled in the corner, in the middle of a stash of leaves, each with a different-colored Double-Helix that stretched across the entire egg. They were Mew eggs, about a month old.

Ash floated over to the eggs and curled his tail around them, making sure they wouldn't fall out of place. They were his eggs, containing his son and daughter. He pondered for a moment, Christmas was coming up and he still didn't know what to get for Mew.

Ash's thoughts were broken as Mew came back happily announcing "I got some berries to eat!", with a large stack of pecha berries behind her. "Hey, Mew, where do you get all these berries anyway?" Mew placed a paw and rubbed her forehead "I don't know?" Ash sighed and silently hoped she didn't pick off another poor farmer's crops like she did the last time.

Ash took a berry and took a bite out of it, the berries were ripe and in-season, but he was too lost in his thoughts about getting Mew something for Christmas to take notice. Mew was thinking the same thing, but she couldn't think of anything so she asked "Ashie, don't you want anything for Christmas?"

Ash could've asked for anything, but he just smiled and said "I already have you, and that is more than enough for me." before giving Mew a peck on her cheek and wrapped his tail around her shoulders to keep her warm.

The pond wasn't cold, because of the natural volcanic heat, but the rest of the area was freezing cold, so they huddled together with the eggs in front of them. Mew was content with his answer, and she knew he was speaking the truth, but she still wanted to get him something, he deserved it.

As they finished off the berries, Ash began to think about his present to Mew, he still didn't know what he could get her. He also couldn't help but wonder what was going on with his old friends, he still held hatred for him, since they tried to force him to give up his dream, especially some of them, and he hoped things for them were going to end up badly.

Ash was so lost in his thoughts, Mew was waving her paw in front of him, and he didn't show any sign of movement. Mew, knowing Ash wouldn't wake up anytime soon, slapped tail right across the face, hoping for the best. The last time she slapped someone with her tail was her father, Arceus, her tail was so strong it even gave Arceus his first cut and bruise.

Ash woke up with a start, and when his Mew eyes opened, his face turned red for two reason, one, Mew's tail slap gave his a cut across the upper region of his forehead, two, because Mew was floating only one inch away from him.

Mew was dabbing some medicine on his wound and covered it with a bandage before emitting a heal pulse on it. The cut healed immediately, considerably faster than Arceus's did, since he was a god, it required more energy. Arceus never did go to a Hall of Origin meeting that included Mew without his Life Plates after that.

"Thanks, Mew, I needed that", feeling his head a little less woozy as he slowly seeped back into reality. As he got up he felt himself being psychically lifted into a pink bubble, which carried him to their makeshift nest.

Ash tried to thank Mew, "Thank-", "Shh, go to sleep, Ashie..." And Ash doze off into a blissful dream.

**Back in Pallet Town-**

Delia Ketchum didn't know why, but she had a feeling that her son, who was still missing after five years, was still alive...


	2. An Upcoming Visit

**Chapter 2- Please give suggestions**

* * *

Delia was setting up a Christmas tree in preparation of the upcoming holiday, which was still two weeks away. Dawn and May were upstairs discussing something, and Brock was trying to get a girlfriend as usual, with Misty following close behind, mallet in her hand raised high above her head.

Paul and Gary were having a noisy battle in the yard, and Electrivire's thunderbolt hit the cable wires, accidentally putting out the power temporarily

Everything was going well until May brought Max in and he asked "Where is Ash?", earning a few glares and frowns from everybody in the room, until they realized Max had no idea what had happened

Max looked at their facial expressions "What? Was it something I said?" May was the first to answer "Max, we don't know, but don't bring up his name again. Got it?"

Seeing his sister talk in that tone of voice, he quickly nodded and slipped inside the house, pulling off his gloves and hat. Everybody went back to doing whatever they were before Max came

He knew something was going on, sure, it was almost Christmas and all, but once he mentioned Ash, they all changed, and he was going to figure out why.

Max followed his sister up the steps and into the guest room, thinking of ways to get his sister to talk about Ash. May started wrapping presents and Max closed his eyes

"Don't worry, Max, I already put the presents in the boxes, you can open your eyes" Max opened his eyes and instantly asked "So, if I asked you anything right now, would you answer?"

May thought for a bit and replied "As long as it isn't about anything you aren't old enough to know about, Max" giggling, Max asked "If you were giving Ash a present, what would it be?"

May stopped and pondered before saying "Well, Ash isn't here, so I don't know what he would like" Max knew this was coming and retaliated "Why isn't he here then?"

May froze. She could've sworn that Max could be hired as a master interrogator if he had been offered the job. Trying not to accidentally tell the truth, she racked her brain for lies, or ways to stall his progress, but found none

"Why do you want to know?" she stated as calmly as possible, although in truth, her brain was working frantically on ways to work her way out of the conversation

Max lost it. "Because I want to know!" Everyone else did, so why couldn't she tell him? It wasn't fair, it just wasn't! He just noticed that he was alone by himself inside the room now, sighing, he decided to get some rest

Downstairs, May was speaking to Delia about what do tell Max, "Well, if we can't tell him the truth, what do we tell him?" Delia thought and responded "Just avoid him for the rest of the day, dear, i'll think about something soon" as she went back to cooking dinner

Wgen dinner was ready, Gary went up to Max's guest room to get him. When he opened the door, Max automatically asked "May?" Gary simply said "Dinner's ready, and she's waiting downstairs for you!"

As Max walked down the stairs, the smell of food wafted and made him drool a little, when he sat down, he frowned. He noticed that May wasn't sitting in front of him like usual, instead, she was in the farthest corner, and he knew that something wasn't quite right.

During dinner, Max was eyeing his sister , who was all the way across the table from him. He had noticed that she was staying far away from him ever since he woke up.

"So, what happened to Ash?" Max threw out randomly and bluntly, everybody simply glared at him and he said "Worth a try" and shrugged

Delia put her hand on Max's shoulder and said "I guess we have no choice, May" Everyone's eyes widened, but they got the idea and May began

**Flashback Start**

**Pallet town-** **Five**** years ago**

**"**What do you mean i'm weak?" Ash said, shocked

Paul snorted, "Because you are, face it, you're pathetic", getting a few glares of his own, although some were particularly frightening enough to get him to be quiet

Ash just stood there, shocked, as Gary continued, "We just want you to stop traveling and stay with just for a while"

Drew stubbornly said "I thought you wanted guys wanted him to give up his dream so you guys could have a chance at gaining the pokemon master title?"

Everybody glared at Drew, who suddenly realized what he had just said. "Oops"

Delia tried to make up for it, "Honey, we just want you to move on with your life, get a job, and you know, get a girlfriend..." But it was too late

Ash ran out the door before anyone could stop him and by the time they got out the door, he was long gone.

**Flashback End-**

As they finished telling the story, Max tried to claw Paul's and Drew's eyes out, with the rest of them restraining him.

"Max, calm down!" May frantically called as she began to lose grip on his shirt. Max stopped and mumbled "Sorry" as he rubbed his head marreepishly

"Max, I know you're upset, but don't let your anger get the best of you" May scolded Max, as he continued to rub the back of his head.

Max said "Alright, I'm heading to my room now, as he rubbed his head, still trying to comprehend the story they just told him

May directed her attention to the currently terrified Drew, and previously intimidated Paul, Drew was terrified because he just saw Max's bad side, and since he was dating his older sister, May, who knew how bad her scary side was?

"Well, i'm going to sleep too! See you in the morning!"May chirped happily and walked up the stairs, leaving Drew and Paul in the kitchen.

Paul was the first to speak, "Hey, Drew? Be honest, how scary did you think Max was?"

Drew just stated "Very" and walked up the stairs after May

Paul shrugged and followed them up

**The Tree Of Beginning-**

Mew saw Ash sitting at the edge of the branch, staring at the lights from the nearby town and asked "Homesick?" Ash nodded and sighed "Do you think they'll recognize me?"

"Of course! They'll recognize you as a friend always" Mew reassured him, before saying "We can go visit your Pokemon at Professor Oak's tomorrow!" as she dozed off

Ash smiled and carried her to the top of the tree, laid her down gently and laid next to her, before dozing off himself...


	3. Reunion

**Thanks to iArchives for writing the last chapter for me, less work for me! :)**

* * *

**9:00 AM Pallet Town-**

Mew and Ash had teleported to the road leading to Pallet Town a couple hours earlier, but spent time eating berries and watching the sunrise, with Mew as a pink-haired girl and Ash in his human form.

They started towards the road, until Ash said "I bet I can beat you there!" And started running to get a head start.

"Cheater!" Mew called as she ran down the road, her long, pink hair flowing behind her. When Ash made it there, he looked back to see Mew, in her human form, panting and said "I told you I would win someday!" With triumph in his voice

"No fair!" Mew pouted, trying to catch her breath, Ash replied "All's fair in love and war, Mew!" And gave her a peck on the cheek

Mew flushed and said "Lets just get over to Oak's lab, I'm going to go visit the nursery first, alright?" Ash nodded and walked to the lab, and knocked on the glass door.

It unlocked and opened to reveal a very shocked Delia, Oak, and bunch of friends. "Oh, great..." He muttered, as Delia dragged him in by his ear, and asked him "Where have you been? Did you remember to change your-Mom!" Ash complained

Delia giggled and abruptly asked so "Where have you been for so long?" Ash didn't have a chance to respond, as Mew came burst in carrying a basket of Pecha berries "I got a basket of berries to eat, Ashie!, the owner let me pick some if I watered all his plants"

All of his friends' eyes widened and mouths opened as they wondered the same thing out loud "Ashie?!" Hearing the nickname Mew gave him, he immediately blushed, which was not missed by Delia.

"Oh my, Ash, have you been dating her?" Was the first thing that Delia asked. Ash blushed even harder when he though of certain 'Other things' he had done with Mew over the past years as images flooded his mind

Brock was just weeping in the corner "How did Ash get a girlfriend before Me?!" And Misty took out her mallet and slammed him into the ground creating a Brock shaped crater in th ground.

Misty then turned to Ash , a fire blazing in her eyes, and angrily screeched, or asked "How could you choose this chick over me?!" As she went to hit Mew, Mew's eyes flared blue and slammed her into the same hole that Brock was in, knocking her unconscious.

The others just watched in awe and shock as Mew displayed her psychic capabilities, it all went well until Ash asked "Mew, its alright you can show them" Mew nodded and changed back into her Pokemon form, as Oak began writing things down about Mew frantically.

Misty stirred and saw Mew in place of the girl and said, "You left me for a Pokemon?! Ash Ketchum, Pokephilia is strictly prohibited so you have to choose me!" She said in triumph

Ash simply grinned and said, "So relationships between two Pokemon are prohibited?" Misty face faulted and said "No! Relationships between human and Pokemon are prohibited!"

Ash smirked and said "Whoever said I was still human?" as he glowed bright white and forced everybody to shield their eyes, and revealed a bright blue Mew in his place.

Max walked into the room to see the two Pokemon and dropped the box of whatever he was holding. "A Mew! Its a Mew!" Max said Excitedly, only to find all his pokeballs were floating in front of him.

Everybody sweatdropped at Max's normal reaction to pokemon. Max pulled out his pokedex 'Mew, The New Species Pokémon. It is very intelligent and learns any move. So rare that it is still said to be a mirage by many experts. It is capable of making itself invisible at will, so it entirely avoids notice even if it approaches people. Because it can use all kinds of moves, many scientists believe Mew to be the ancestor of Pokémon.'

Everybody was stunned by this. One of the ancestors of all Pokemon? Right here in front of them? Paul walked in at the exact moment and heard the information, before instinctively throwing two empty Pokeballs at them.

Both Pokeballs were smashed into pieces by Mew's signature tail whip and instantly disintegrated into ashes on the floor.

Paul was too shocked to retaliate as Ash forced him onto the wall with psychic. 'Hello, Paul', Ash said over telepathy 'Don't even think of capturing my wife and taking our eggs' Paul quickly nodded then subconsciously asked "Eggs?"

Ash mentally face-palmed when he remembered what he said, then Brock repeated what Paul wanted to say "What do you mean, eggs?" Ash was thinking of a way to get outside and said "Um, Mew, we gotta go... Um... have lunch see you guys later!" Before teleporting off

Mew looked at Ash curiously, "What do you mean have lunch? Its only nine-thirty in the morning..." Ash sighed "I just didn't want them to find out that we... You know... Mated" Mew immediately flushed as images flooded her mind and nodded quickly

**Oak's Laboratory-**

Gary was the first to speak, "What do you think he meant by eggs?" Everybody simply shrugged, except Brock, who, as a novice breeder had a good idea on what he meant

"Brock? Brock?" Brock quickly woke up from his thoughts and heard Gary say "Alright there, bud? You were zoning out for a couple seconds there

Max asked "Where did you capture two Mews?" everybody said "I didn't capture them", or "Who do they belong to?"

Max grinned "Yes! Then since they're wild, they're still capturable!" Before running off "Where are you going?"Gary called Max looked back and said "To find and catch them!"

Brock knew a way to get him back, like he used o do with Ash "So you're skipping breakfast?" Max paused and ran back, everybody laughed at Max's reaction to Brock's cooking

During breakfast, Delia explained the whole Ash thing to Max. "So Ash is the shiny Mew?, Thats so cool! I wonder if I can catch him?" He got a cold glare from Delia and said "Alright, I won't catch him, but I still want that other Mew." Before running off to find them again.

Knowing they couldn't stop him, they sighed and went back to eating breakfast, with Brock wondering what a Mew egg would look like, and he was intent on finding out.


End file.
